


The Weight of Love

by NorthSol



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilbo is a writer, Dís and Bilbo are best friends, Dís can sing, F/M, Kíli has his awesome processing skills after Víli, M/M, Thorin is often disappoint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthSol/pseuds/NorthSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dís and Bilbo are both classified as "soft around the middle", something that has haunted them for a long time. When they find each other in university the world become a better place for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new story (No, I'm not done with First Letter yet and updates will come there as well)

Bilbo Baggins was this oddball that you didn’t really talk to; you only talked about him, at campus. Not that the man minded much, he had had his share of interaction with people his age in the past and knew it would never really do him any good. For even if Bilbo Baggins was by all accounts, a bright young man with many skills and assets, there was something that nullified it all. 

He was soft around the middle or a bit chubby perhaps… Or as those around him had liked to call him: Fat, Fatty, Walrus, you know, the usual words you can spout at a person who “doesn’t like to go to the gym even if he is a proclaimed lover of good food.” 

As long as he didn’t make a fuss and simply stayed in the background, no one would pay him any mind and that was exactly how Bilbo Baggins liked things to be, nothing unexpected happening. 

His days were usually spent on campus, attending lectures about literature and history. It was a rhythm and routine he was familiar with and found enjoyable enough he guessed, even if it was lonely. Or it was lonely until a lovely young woman who he recognized from one of history courses plumped down beside him.

“I noticed how the Professor praised your assignment in the last lecture, please oh please help me with mine….?” Deep blue eyes looked at him from under a thick dark mane that she somehow had managed to tame somewhat.

“Uh… sure?” Bilbo tried not to gape too much at the sudden approach.

“I’m Dís by the way!” She introduced with a big smile and shook his hand enthusiastically and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. 

Dís was like Bilbo in many ways, yet different in many others. For starters she was “soft around the middle” as she put it with an easy smile, but Bilbo spotted the insecurity and slight pain in her eyes and promptly called her well-curved. Despite her insecurities Dís was by far more outgoing than Bilbo ever had been. The two of them made fast friends anyway and soon they were often seen together on campus, laughing while hanging onto each other or in deep conversation.

Rumors began circulating shortly after they were spotted in each other’s presence regularly. And the reason people began talking wasn’t because “some fat guy and a chick are happy together”, oh no, it was because that “fat chick” was Dís Oakenshield, sister of the almost infamous Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin was a brilliant student, loved by both professors and fellow students. He was in several sports together with his friends and it went without saying that every girl ( and some of the boys) throughout campus had to have at least a small crush on him at least ONCE. Unless you were Dís Oakenshield of course, if you were Dís you should expect to have Thorin being protective of you and take care of you like any good big brother should.

That’s why it shouldn’t have been a shock when Thorin halted Bilbo Baggins in one of the bigger halls after a lecture. Well, Thorin and his group of equally accepted buddies. 

“So…this is Bilbo.” He said slowly, eyeing the young man up and down, there was no approval in those blue eyes.   
“That’s me…” Bilbo tried to stand tall, but he fidgeted slightly. 

“Looks more like a frequent visitor at Burger king than a “wonderful chef” that Dís claims you are.” The guys around Thorin snickered and Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up.   
“W-well, you don’t know that do you? You don’t know me…” Where was this courage coming from?   
“What…?” Thorin’s gaze turned into a glare, he hadn’t had anyone talk back to him like that for ages.   
“I said, you don’t know me and therefor do not have a right to judge about anything you know nothing about.” Bilbo ignored how he trembled inside and how his cheeks burned. Thorin stepped dangerously close.

“I can judge in whatever way I like, Baggins, and you are just another fat dude that’ll eventually get a girl to feel sorry enough for you to take you in.” Thorin growled and Bilbo felt his eyes burn with tears and looked away from Thorin’s face. The man was about to open his mouth again, but an angry yell came from behind them.  
“Dís-“ Víli, one of Thorin’s friends began, but Dís rushed forward and didn’t smack Thorin in the face, no, she downright punched him in the nose so he stumbled away. Her face was red from anger and the tears Bilbo refused to let lose she let fall freely. 

“How dare you, Thorin, how dare you!?” She screamed into her brother’s face.  
“Dís, you know I didn’t-“  
“No, I don’t know, you look at me in the same way, right?! I’m just a “Fat Chick” after all. How could you?!” She cried and Bilbo touched her shoulder gently, she grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip and began leading them away, not sparing a second glance at her brother.

*

The next weeks were hectic and filled with many yelling matches in the Oakenshield household, the center of the arguments being about Dís wanting to move away and into Bilbo’s apartment. Thráin simply couldn’t catch all the threads that had lead up to this moment, being a single father could be hard enough on a normal day.  
After a long and serious talk to Bilbo Baggins (without Dís), Thráin finally gave in and when Thorin came home from a sports event two weeks after Dís had hit him, he was met by the sight of his sister getting into her full packed car and driving away from her family home.

“What’s Dís up to…?” Thorin asked Frerin as he dumped his bag in the living room.

“Sis has moved out, you didn’t know?” Thorin opened his mouth to reply but looked up as his father entered the room and swallowed heavily at the look he received.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Víli enters and tries to win lady Dís' heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be Drabblish, because I'm basically building a background for you, a series of events that are important for both Bilbo and Dís.  
> That said, this won't be a very long story.
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Dís, you have a lecture in one hour. Get up and get something to eat.” Bilbo called through her bedroom door.  
“I’m not going…” A voice huffed sleepily from inside. 

Bilbo leant against the door. “Why not?”  
“My dumb brother is there… we decided to take that class together…” 

“Dís, you should talk to Thorin-“  
“You heard him too, Bilbo! He hates us fat people.”  
“Dís, he didn’t say that…”

“Oh yes, he did and you KNOW it.” Dís, still in her very electrical blue pajamas ripped the door open so Bilbo fell face first against her breasts with a yelp. Dís just helped him straighten up before continuing. 

“I’m not speaking with that idiot.” She huffed and sat down on her bed again, Bilbo stood and simply looked at her, saw how her resolve slowly faltered and tears rose in those pretty blue eyes of hers. He turned around and walked out.

Dís looked up to her left as Bilbo sat down next to her, a cup of warm chocolate offered to her. She gave a small huff of laughter through her gentle crying before accepting the cup and then leaning against Bilbo’s shoulder, letting him comfort her. 

After this Bilbo put up a big blackboard in the hall where he drew a girl being happy, Dís soon added to it by drawing thunderous clouds over her head and turn her smile into a frown. This became sport for them; whoever came home first would add to the drawing, expressing their moods to the other and have the other cheer them up by responding to the drawing. Moving in with Bilbo was perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to her, Dís concluded as Bilbo whipped up a special ice cream for her to cheer her up from simply seeing Thorin in the hallway. 

*

Wednesdays, when Dís was supposed to have that class with her big brother, were soon spent with Bilbo writing songs and Dís helping him come up with words and notes. It was on a Wednesday that Bilbo happened upon Dís’ wonderful singing voice.

“Why, WHY have you been hiding that voice?” Bilbo enthused, practically jumping. Dís blushed and stuttered something.  
“Nonsense! C’mon, I’m writing you a song, right now!” 

Having Dís move in with him was perhaps the best thing that had happened to him, Bilbo concluded as Dís sang his song for her with a voice that could get hardy men to cry tears of feelings. 

*

“Dís, Dís!” Bilbo ran up to her in the hallway, brushing past Víli who had just been about to call out for Dís himself.  
“I borrowed the rec room, c’mon!” Bilbo grabbed her wrist and dragged a sputtering Dís down the hallway, none of them noticing the shattered Víli who nearly made grabby hands after them. 

“I can't record my voice, Bilbo, I sound horrible!” Dís cried in protest.  
“That’s crap, Dís, now sing.”  
“No, I don’t want to be able to hear it later.”  
“Dís, come on.”

“No, just give me ice cream.” She whined back at him, Bilbo crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

“Oh…fine but you owe me….”

“Italian dish with CaféGelato when we come home, my dear.” Bilbo promised and grinned widely and hit the rec button as Dís began putting voice to his words.  
Víli’s eyes widened as he heard the voice that filtered through the door, his heart beat quickened and he got up on his toes to steal a peak through the small window. 

*

Bilbo was cornered in a hallway some time later and was dragged to one of the wardrobes so fast he didn’t have any time to make out who his assaulter was.  
“You have to help me, Bilbo…!”  
“Do I know you…?”

“I’m Víli…” The man let him go and Bilbo finally got a good look at the blonde man.  
“One of Thorin’s thugs?” Bilbo arched an eyebrow. 

“I’m not a thug!” Víli defended himself with a slash of hurt. Bilbo just shrugged.  
“What do YOU need MY help with?”  
“Dís…” Víli muttered.  
“…huh?”

“I said I need help with Dís, oh please, please, please…!”  
“You need… help with Dís? Did Thorin put you up to this?”  
“I’m in love with her…!” Víli cried out in frustration, as if it had been obvious all along.  
“You…with Dís? But you’re fit.” Bilbo couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“I don’t see how THAT factures into anything.” Víli huffed and leant against one of the lockers.  
“Okay, now I’m really confused…”

Víli eyed him for a moment before he opened both his mouth and arms wide. “Have you truly LOOKED at her, she’s gorgeous. All curvy and soft…” The man looked possibly dreamy for a moment before snapping back into reality.

“You’re not… interested in her are you?”  
“…shouldn't that have been your first concern asking me about this?”  
Víli shook his head. “Dís alone is on my mind; always…It takes my mind away from other things…” He sighed heavily.  
“How long have you been, uh… pining for her?”

“Ages, but she never noticed me and it wasn’t like I actually dared to do anything openly, I mean, have you seen how Thorin glare- uh… I’m sure you can guess my reasons.”  
“Yes, I can…” Bilbo trailed off, eyeing the fidgeting man. 

“Can you… help me, that is?” Víli looked up at him with this little glint of hope; Bilbo was nothing if not compassionate. So he invited Víli over for dinner later the same day. Víli gave a victorious squeal and hugged Bilbo so hard he was afraid his ribs would break. 

*

Dís was home a bit late that afternoon, so Víli had plenty of time of fretting nervously as Bilbo patiently cooked for them all.  
“What if she doesn’t like the flowers…?” He whimpered from the kitchen table, Bilbo rolled his eyes.  
“As long as you can’t make the anagram “Train, you fat person” with them, you should be fine.”

Víli looked up at him, horrified, but had no time to retaliate as the door opened and Dís yelled out her greetings. Bilbo answered in kind, a small smile gracing his lips.  
“Bilbo, Bilbo guess what I just did…!” Dís said enthusiastically as she walked into the kitchen, the she stopped as she caught sight of Víli who was staring back at her.

“…There’s a peasant here, Bilbo.”  
“You need to lay off Tumblr for a while, Dís.” Bilbo shook his head. 

“Never.” She hissed protectively, Víli had gotten up and kept his eyes on Dís, his mouth opening slightly, but with no words coming out.  
“Oh, for pity’s sake…!” Bilbo groaned and pushed the bouquet Víli had brought with him, into the man’s hands. Víli automatically held out the bouquet towards Dís.  
“Love me, please?” 

Dís gaped at him and Bilbo could have slapped the man if he only didn’t have save their food at that moment. 

*

“You shouldn’t have told Víli where we live, Bilbo…!” Dís complained, it had been a week since the rather interesting dinner with Víli and the man had sent flowers, cards and boxes of chocolate every day since that dinner. 

“Why, can’t fit all those lovely flowers into your room anymore?” Bilbo smiled knowingly but hid said smile behind his book.  
“I would never…!”

“Of course you wouldn’t, there’s free space over by the window.”

Dís muttered angrily, but went to her room to get the newest bouquet anyway. In her room she looked at all of the colorful flowers that now adorned her room. A smile crept to her lips without her knowing as she touched bright red petals; she felt the smile and stopped. Her hand reached up to touch her own lips gently.  
The doorbell rang, snapping her out of her current daze. 

“Hello, Víli.” She heard Bilbo greet and suddenly she was all rush towards her mirror, checking her hair and making a grab for her lip-gloss before realizing what she was doing and ruffled up her hair even worse and marched out of her bedroom. 

“There she is.” Bilbo had let Víli into the hallway and his eyes lit up upon seeing her, making her heart flutter slightly.  
“Dís, I was wondering if you would be willing to come out with me for a while...?”  
“… What, you asking me out on a date or something?” She tried to roll her eyes.

“Yes.”

“Have her home by midnight, young man.” Bilbo said as he pushed a stuttering Dís outside with Víli before closing the door in their face.  
“Please Dís, I promise; it isn’t something girly and foolish like a dinner at fancy place. Won’t you just… try?” He offered his arm.  
“…fine…” She put her hand on his arm and let him lead her away.

*

“The university…?”  
“…Just trust me ok?” Víli led her to the rec rooms.

“Uh, I… I know that you sing so, well I wrote a song.” Víli stammered as he stopped in front of one of the rooms.  
“You wrote a song…?” Dís was impressed.  
“For you, it’s a…a duet.” 

“Duet…?”  
“If possible, I’d… like to sing with you.”

And just like that Dís felt her heart swell to almost painful and her face heated up as she looked into Víli’s soft brown eyes.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thráin discovers the distress of having a STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN for a daughter.

“I take it the date was good?” Bilbo looked up at her as Dís entered, leaning her back against the now closed door. She touched her lips gently and Bilbo simply smiled knowingly, not bothering to hide it this time.  
“Shut up…”  
“I didn’t say anything, Dís.” He chuckled, she walked over and punched his shoulder, before plumping down beside him, curling up against him and then they sat there in silence, Bilbo reading and Dís thinking. 

*

The next morning Dís was making breakfast for once, humming a melody Bilbo hadn’t heard before. He walked past the blackboard, stopped and looked at it closer. The girl on the blackboard wasn’t all thin anymore, she had decent curves and she was smiling. Bilbo smiled back at the drawing before entering the kitchen.  
“He isn’t too bad...” Dís said as Bilbo walked in.  
“Hm…?”  
“Víli.” She clarified. 

“No, he’s decent and he’s so busy picking out gifts for you that he forgets to hang out with Thorin.” Bilbo snorted.  
“Really? Would you look at that, Bilbo, I think I love him already.” Dís grinned.  
“By the way, Dís, I might have done something you won’t really like. Not at first anyway...”  
“Don’t be foolish Bilbo, what’s up?” She turned to look at him, smile on her face.  
“I may have entered your name in a singing contest.”  
“What!?” 

*

“I think it is a wonderful idea…!” Víli beamed before he helped himself to one of Bilbo’s honey cakes. Dís had invited him for dinner and they were currently discussing Dís apparent entry in the contest as they began with desert.  
“No, no it really isn’t! I have to get on stage, in front of people…!”  
“We have to find a dress for you! A blue, wavy one!” Víli continued to enthuse.  
“No dresses!” Dís hissed.

“But you’d look stunning in a dress…” Víli pouted at her.  
“No, I really wouldn’t. I’d look like; a wale partied up for the mammals to laugh at.”  
“Wale, is a mammal, Dís.” Bilbo pointed out and got a fierce glare back.  
“Come on, Dís, we’ll go and look for one and if you find one I’ll buy it for you…!” Víli was practically bouncing in his seat.  
“…fine…” She sighed; she simply couldn’t shoot down Víli’s contagious enthusiasm.  
“And stop smirking…!” She yelled at Bilbo. 

*

Dís should have a bit more faith in her boys, Bilbo thought as he gave applause. On stage stood a possibly beaming Dís together with a very proud Víli, being handed the bouquets and annunciation as winners of the competition. They had sung a duet written by Bilbo and Dís was wearing a royal blue dress that made her look regal. Bilbo had spent hours on her hair before the performance and it finally looked decently tamed if he could say so himself.

The audience gasped as Víli grabbed Dís by the waist and turned her against him to give her a decent kiss straight on the lips, Bilbo clapped as Dís wrapped her arms around her idiot. 

*  
Four months or so went by relatively quietly before Víli proposed to Dís, who in turn had answered in a very Dís like fashion. She had punched him in the jaw before kissing him, telling him yes. Many would perhaps argue that the pace had been too quick, but to be fair, Víli had known Dís and Dís had known Víli for a very long time before their official relationship took place. 

Not that anyone could actually complain about it being too soon, as the two devils told no one, except for Bilbo and Dís’ older brother Frerin who were called in to witness the small, but heartwarming ceremony. A week later when their university educations were officially over, Dís deemed it the right time to tell her father. To say that he had been furious had been an understatement, though it had been a bit hard to tell what with all the crying and hugging mixed in with the screaming and fist shaking.  
It was the same day they learned that Thorin had moved on to attend law school, feeling the weight too heavily on his shoulders back home. 

*

Víli lived with Bilbo and Dís, driving Bilbo around the twist from time to time with their couple habits and very, very loud (oh God TOO loud) sex. So when Víli and Bilbo both picked up jobs, Bilbo was very relieved to say the least. Víli would leave in the mornings and be back by afternoon, whereas Bilbo could work later hours at the library if he wanted and come home a few hours later than Víli, giving the loving couple some time to themselves.  
It was on such an afternoon that Frerin came running into the library, upsetting the people who were there.

“Frerin…?” Bilbo looked up from beyond the counter.  
“Bilbo, you have to come, I think my sister is broken! I can’t get a word out of her!” Frerin said, distressed.  
“What…!? Where’s Víli?” Bilbo was up and about in a few seconds, getting an affirmative nod from his co-worker who urged him to go and sort things out.  
“Still at work, come on…!” Víli urged.

 

They barged into the apartment to find Dís the same way Frerin had left her, sitting stock still on the sofa.  
“Dís, Dís, honey, are you alright? Has something happened?” Bilbo grabbed his friend’s hands, trying to get her to look at him. Dís mumbled something.  
“What, I didn’t catch that…?” she lifted her head and looked back at him.

“I’m pregnant…” She whispered again.  
“What, what did she say?” Frerin got closer.

“I SAID I’M PREGNANT, SMALL CREATURES ARE INFESTING MY INNARDS PLOTTING TO ESCAPE WITHIN 8 MONTHS TIME!” Dís yelled loud and clear, naturally Víli had choose said moment to walk through the door only stop in what looked like a mortification.

“Wait, did my wife just say she was pregnant as in with my children or that she has some kind of disease?”  
“I’m pregnant with children you daft oaf!” She snapped in his general direction.  
“But… that’s wonderful!”

“No, no it isn’t. I’ll be all fat again.” She cried, miserably.  
“You mean you’ll be the sexiest woman on the planet.” Víli purred and embraced his wife, kissing her neck. Which Bilbo and Frerin wisely took as hints to get themselves to the store to buy some food for a little party later.

At the store, Frerin decided to call Thráin on the matter and invite him over.  
“MY BABY IS HAVING A BABY?!”  
The woman by the meat isle looked at them as Frerin held his phone at an arm’s length.  
“You can really see where Dís gets it from.” Bilbo smiled crookedly.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Baby is having babies  
> \- A book by Thráin

It wasn’t much later after the discovery of Dís’ pregnancy that the couple decided to move out from the apartment. Bilbo joked about finally getting some peace and quiet, but Dís saw through him easily and just reassured him they wouldn’t be far and he would always be welcome. 

Víli had bought them a house, it was a pretty big house and Bilbo wondered how in the world they had afforded it, until he saw the inside of it.  
“…there isn’t anything here…”

“Nope, we’re building it from scratch! Well, almost from scratch.” Víli grinned and winked at him.   
Bilbo just shook his head in disbelief, but smiled as he did so. Thráin soon butted into the project and demanded he be allowed to toss some money into his baby’s house project. Dís had given in after making her father promise to stop moping about the “My baby is having a baby” thing.

So when Bilbo could spare some time, he went over to the house and helped out. He would never have imagined that these kinds of things would be fun, but with Dís painting the walls while seated on Víli’s shoulder (and occasionally dripping paint on his face) and Frerin somehow always managed to put the hammer against his fingers instead of the nails, Bilbo found he greatly enjoyed himself in the light atmosphere that seemed to engulf the entire house. 

*

As the months went by, Dís grew bigger as was normal for pregnant women. She of course complained about it all, but couldn't really disguise the smile that always seemed to linger on her lips or the laughter that hid on her tongue whenever Víli swept her into his arms like she weighted nothing and kissed her affectionately in front of everyone to Frerin’s distress.

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Dís returned with Víli from a checkup at the hospital. Thráin had arrived just 20 minutes earlier to see how things were going and to simply visit his dear girl. Víli carried her into the living room, beaming with pride, while Dís simply looked sheepishly at them all. 

“How are things with the little one?” Bilbo smiled as he greeted the two.  
“Little ones.” Dís clarified and Víli made a sound of glee.   
“Ones…?” Frerin tilted his head slightly, but realization dawned on Bilbo as he jumped to his feet and went over to Dís, hugging her and touching her stomach gently.  
“My baby is having TWO babies!” Thráin cried, but sounded more like the ridiculously proud grandparent than the slightly horrified parent this time. Dís rolled her eyes but slid down to stand on her own feet before giving her father a long hug.

*

Even though Dís was expecting, she still went on stage to sing when she was requested. The people loved her and her voice and had taken to calling her Lady Dís. She was requested to sing at parties, concerts and other events. Most importantly was that she loved it, she loved the love her public gave her and loved to sing to anyone who wished to hear.   
Víli had already established the ‘music room’ in their house and many free hours were spent there either alone with his wife or with their friends. They were happy together; they were building a life together for themselves and their boys that hid within Dís. Víli smiled brightly at his wife as she looked up at him from behind the piano, she smiled back in the same manner and all Víli could feel was his intense love for her and their yet to be born children.  
Life was good.

*

Dís was 8 months pregnant when it happened. Bilbo almost lived with them to help take care of Dís while Víli made the finishing touches to their house. And what a beautiful house it had become, Bilbo mused as he brought Dís coffee from the kitchen. One could clearly see traces of both Dís and Víli everywhere in the house, from the decoration to the furniture. Once in the living room where he had left Dís, he stopped. Dís was shaking, sitting on the sofa with her phone against her ear.   
Bilbo hurriedly put the two cups of coffee down and went over to her.

“Dís, what is wrong? Talk to me.” Bilbo grabbed her hand and her scared face focused on him.  
“We need to get to the hospital, Bilbo!” She suddenly cried.  
“What?! What has happened?” Bilbo asked, alarmed.

“My Víli…!” Dís cried. “My Víli has been shot…!” She sobbed. Bilbo acted swiftly, he got Dís on her feet and led her out of the house and into the car. Then he drove her to the hospital Víli had been rushed to in an attempt to save him. 

They ran inside, Bilbo still mindful of Dís’ condition, and demanded to be taken to Víli at once. Bilbo swore he saw the nurse pale in fear over the very demanding and threatening aura Dís was currently sporting. 

They met a grim faced doctor in the hallway, just outside of Víli’s room.  
“I’m so sorry, madam.” He started and Dís chocked up.

“We tried, but there is nothing we can do. The bullets hit far too many vital organs…I’m-“  
Dís pushed past him and made her way inside. Her Víli was breathing heavily under a thin, white blanket. A nurse stood by his side, looking at the man worriedly and with deep sadness. 

“Dís…” Víli whispered, his voice a husk of its normal self. Dís let out a cry and rushed to his side, grabbing his hand that normally was so strong, and now was so very weak and cold in her hands.

“I’m sorry, love…” He continued to rasp, but Dís shook her head furiously, tears dripping down from her cheeks. Víli tried to raise his hand and Dís helped him and held the hand against her cheek, crying against it.

“Don’t leave me, Víli, we were starting a life together… you… you promised me we would teach our boys… t-to s-sing and p-play the piano…” Her voice stuttered as the tears and sobs came more violently.

“You’ll have to teach them for me, Dís…” he said lowly. She shook her head again.  
“I don’t want to do it alone, you’re not allowed to leave…!” She cried.

“I will always love you, Dís, and our boys. They’ll be wonderful, I just know it…” Víli was fighting a little for breath.  
“No, no don’t you dare Víli…! You can’t leave me, what am I supposed to do?” She leant down, crying against his neck.  
“Take…care of them.” Dís nodded against her beloved’s neck, but it was Bilbo Víli’s soft brown eyes were fixed upon. The young man had tears streaming down his face, but he nodded reassuringly. Víli closed his eyes, seemingly content at the reassurance. 

“I love you… Dís…” He whispered with his last breath before the monitor’s beeping stretched into a deafening sound to their ears. Dís screamed out her pain, kissed Víli’s still lips and made his face wet with her tears.

Bilbo walked over and gathered her in his arms, just holding her and letting her scream against his shoulder while his own tears travelled down much more quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried ;-; 
> 
> (for those of you who think Víli being shot was rather random, it will be pulled back and explained more in the next chapter (and chapters following later)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother Thorin

Dís was like a statue for many weeks to come, Bilbo took time off from his job to see to her. She practically lived with Bilbo in his apartment again, refusing to go back to the house. Frerin was sent to get her things, his face filed with grief and compassion for his sister. Thráin had pushed everything away from his schedule so he could be with his daughter, holding her close and speaking softly to her. The lot of the Oakenshield family was more or less all living in Bilbo’s apartment. Bilbo was grateful; it was trying enough to have his own grief to deal with. 

*

Víli’s funeral was held not long after his passing, as he had no living relatives himself. Dís cried helplessly during the whole ordeal, always held close between Frerin and Bilbo, Thráin close behind her. Many of Víli’s old friends came to offer their respects and share grief, but one was notably absent. Bilbo frowned, this brother-sister dispute was getting way out of hand if Thorin didn’t show up at his friend’s funeral, Frerin was the one who solved the mystery for him. Thorin was abroad and had been notified. Frerin could also tell Bilbo that Thorin had been shattered and heartbroken, from several reasons. Bilbo didn’t inquire further, feeling he was invading something private. 

That night Thráin got a phone call which he handed over to the red eyed Dís.

“Thorin…” She said lowly, sounding every bit like the wounded little sister. Bilbo kept a close eye on his friend then, but she didn’t look angry at anything the low murmur that was Thorin’s voice said. Dís just leant heavily on Frerin and whispered brokenly back. Bilbo slipped into his seat on the other side of Dís, just in time to hear the last of what Thorin said.

“I promise, Dís, I will find and take whoever it was down.”  
“Thank you, Thorin…” Dís whispered back, a small ironic smile on her lips. “But just come home again soon, I love you too big brother.” And the phone call was over. Bilbo and Frerin shared a relieved look.

*

It had been almost a month since Víli’s death when Bilbo found Dís in the kitchen, staring at the medicine cabinet that was hid in one of the cupboards. 

“Dís…” Bilbo said carefully.  
“I can’t do this Bilbo… I feel so… alone and the thought of going back there where Víli and I…” She released a shaky breath.  
“Dís, you are perhaps the strongest woman I know and you’re about to have two children that will need you.”

“But I don’t want children anymore. Bilbo, I don’t want them.” Dís wept quietly, her voice barely audible. Bilbo walked over and grabbed her hands.  
“Yes you do, you do because they are Víli’s as well and if you love him you will take care of his children, he asked you to.”  
“He had no right, he left…” 

“Dís,” Bilbo lifted her chin with two fingers so her blue eyes met his own. “I’ll help you every step on the way, you’re my family and I’m not letting you give up now. You are a strong, independent woman.” 

Dís scoffed through her tears, but a slow smile started to bloom on her lips as she hugged her best friend as close as possible what with her rather big stomach between them. They pulled back to look at each other, small smiles on both of their lips, then Dís grimaced, sudden pain evident on her face. 

“what-“  
“Oh, Oh God, THAT hurts!” She yelped and clutched her swollen stomach.  
“Wait, what? Now?!” Bilbo yelled, shocked.

“Hang on I’ll ask them, YES NOW!” Dís yelled back.  
“What the HECK is going on in here?!” Frerin came in.  
“I think your sister is going into labor…!” 

“Don’t say such things about my sis- wait what, now?!”  
“No, Frerin I’m practicing for when it happens! JESUS CHRIST, JUST GET THE CAR!” 

“Always the sassy lady, even in dire situations.” Bilbo sent her a comforting smile as he helped her out of the kitchen, Frerin running like he had the devil (or Thorin after said younger brother had performed a rather nasty prank) on his heels. 

“What is going on?” Thráin came out from the bathroom as Frerin whisked past.  
“Dís is having her babies!” Frerin ripped the door open and bolted outside.  
“What, now?!”

Dís groaned loudly to make sure that all of the stupid men around her could hear it.

*

After much screaming, cursing, Dís probably breaking a few bones in Bilbo’s hand, some complications, Thráin having at least one breakdown and Frerin calling Thorin at least once every 10-15 minutes to “update" him (which generally meant shouting nervously at the phone).

One of the constant things was Dís crying out for Víli and Bilbo’s continuing supporting presence. It seemed like an eternity, but finally one of the twins were born.   
“Where’s the other one? There was supposed to be two!” Frerin stopped his pacing and Thráin looked up at Bilbo who had come out to make the annunciation.   
“There are some complications, the first twin may have changed the position of the second twin, I don’t really know I’m not too well versed in doctor speak.” Bilbo said apologetic. 

“But the first twin, how is he? Or is it she?” Thráin rose to his feet. Dís hadn’t said anything about gender to anyone.  
“It’s a healthy baby boy, Thráin, blonde by the looks of it.” Bilbo smiled to them both. 

“Blonde, like Víli…” Frerin slumped down onto the bench, a small smile on his lips before he hid his face and breathed out shakily.  
“BILBO!” Dís shattering scream tore through the halls and Bilbo quickly ducked back into the room, Frerin pulled up his phone again.

“It’s well past midnight over there now Frerin, let Thorin have his rest.” Thráin mumbled and sat down next to his son. Frerin nodded and was about to slip his phone back into his pocket, the screen lit up showing off Thorin’s caller icon.  
“You haven’t called me for at least half an hour, is everything ok?!”   
Frerin smiled. “Sis has given birth to a healthy baby boy, Thorin.”   
“Boy…? I thought you said she was going to have twins?”  
“There are complications…” Frerin bit his lip.

*

Frerin didn’t know who looked more exhausted, Bilbo or Dís. But giving what Dís had just been doing he would vote for his sister being the most tired. Thankfully the last twin, also a boy already with dark hair on his head, had made it out a couple of hours later and mother and children were all safe with no surgery required  
.   
She looked…warm though, perhaps glowing? Holding the washed and dried twins in her arms, looking down at them with such a smile he hadn’t seen on his sister since… well since Víli. 

He smiled as he heard Thráin choke up next to him before the very proud and very relieved father hurried over to his daughter’s bed, touching her chin gently before touching the twins with such a soft expression Frerin thought he had never before seen on his father’s face. 

He held up his phone and snapped a picture of that moment, the twins safely in their mother’s arm, Thráin touching on the twins with that tender look of his and Bilbo, poor Bilbo, leaning against Dís while looking more dead than alive, his right hand bandaged and wrapped in a sling.   
He sent the picture to Thorin with the text: 

“All is well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been promised a picture of the picture Frerin sent to Thorin :'D


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life settles down - for the time being

Dís was still in hospital when she and Bilbo dropped another bomb in the laps of the Oakenshield family. Dís mentioned, as casually as Dís was capable of, that she and Bilbo were planning to move together again and move closer to London.

“But not completely into the city, I don’t trust big cities…” Dís groused as her father and brother could only stare at her.   
“B-but, what about the… well… house?” Frerin dared to speak up.

“Sell it…” Dís looked off to the side.  
“Dís…!” Three voices piped up.

“Absolutely not.” Thráin clarified.   
“We’ll watch over it till something has been arranged.” Frerin agreed. 

“I-“

“No buts, Dís, your father and Frerin are right, you’ll regret it later, especially if they boys have the energy level of their father only with your brains in addition. It’ll be a menace.”

Dís scoffed at them all, but she looked down at her sons with a mild smile, consenting to the suggestion for now at least. 

*

And so Dís and Bilbo moved to a quiet town, just out of London. It was bigger than they had anticipated, but solved the issue by making the lower floor into a bookshop Bilbo could run. Dís started putting her design degree to work and soon had a more or less stable job where a lot of the work could be done at home instead of the firm that was stationed in London. 

Thráin and Frerin visited often, Dís was almost shocked over the fact how much time her father would make for family these days. Bilbo really wasn’t that shocked, as Dís’ two rascals also were heartbreakers to boot. She had named them Fíli, partly after Frerin, and Kíli, after Bilbo’s suggestion when Bíli just sounded weird. But it hardly took a genius, in fact you had to be deaf, not to hear Víli’s name sounding in both the boys. Said boys who were growing way too fast for both Bilbo’s and Dís liking, before they knew it the two were crawling around at an incredible speed. 

It was clear to all, that even from early age, Fíli was the “older” of the two. He would often lead Kíli and Kíli would always do his best to imitate his brother. When Fíli figured out how to stand on his own feet and Bilbo taught him how to move them, well, Bilbo wished he never had. Fíli was everywhere and even though Kíli was slower to learn, the little devil crawled faster than Bilbo could run. 

As they continued to grow, they also increased Bilbo’s customer circle when Bilbo began having them down in the shop as Dís had to travel more into London. The ladies just love to come by, coo at the four year old twins, have a chat with the pleasant Mr. Baggins and maybe see if the book they had ordered had arrived.   
All in all, life was good.

*

It was a day like any other; Bilbo was about to close his shop early as the weather was ghastly and he knew the people of the small town barely even went to the grocer when it was like this. Just as he was about to step over to the door, a stranger clad in a dark trench coat that dripped rain water down onto Bilbo’s carpet, stepped inside. The stranger looked around before finally settling his very blue gaze on Bilbo. 

“Uh…can I help you?” Bilbo straightened slightly, meeting the man’s gaze. The man’s gaze moved over him, but Bilbo held his ground. There was some noise from outside, before a soaking wet Dís came through the door.

“You should lock up Bilbo, there isn’t a single soul outside because of this dreadful weather.” She said, shaking her umbrella before straightening up, finally noticing the stranger. Said stranger turned around to look at Dís.

“Thorin…!” She squealed and rushed over, hugging her older brother. Bilbo sagged visibly in the background. THAT was Thorin Oakenshield? If the man used to command some authority before, he had an entire legion of it now. 

“Dís, it is good to finally see you again.” Thorin said, his voice a deep rumble.  
“What took you so long, you dumb oaf.” Dís smacked her brother along the head, Thorin wincing. 

“I made a promise did I not?” He said as he rubbed the spot she had smacked.  
“Thorin…” Dís looked at him with wide eyes.

“What, no! No, I didn’t murder anyone. I changed studies, somewhat, again; I’m in law enforcement now. Detective.” Thorin hurriedly explained.  
“Oh, but they have closed the case…” 

“I promised.” Thorin stated firmly. Dís looked so thankful, yet a bit broken at the same time in that moment, looking up at her brother with a plea Thorin recognized. He drew Dís in again and just held her, feeling his little sister sag a little against him. 

*

Bilbo had quietly moved away as sister and brother had their moment, he went into the kitchen to start on dinner, checking the twins were still taking their afternoon nap. He heard voices by the stairs as he poured the pasta into the boiling water.

“You look good though, Dís.” Thorin chuckled as Dís only muttered something to him.   
“Thorin is staying for a couple of days, Bilbo.” Dís informed him as she they walked into the kitchen.  
“I figured, actually.” Bilbo said, stirring the pasta.

“I’m sorry I didn’t present myself, Bilbo, I was hm… well trying to place you as well.” The last sentence came a little hesitant and Bilbo shot the oldest of the Oakenshield siblings a look.

“It is quite alright.” Bilbo answered stiffly. He was glad Dís and Thorin was getting along again, but, he couldn’t help but feel the quiet sting of judgment from Thorin’s burning gaze.

“Oh, you haven’t met the boys yet!” Dís exclaimed.  
“They should be waking from their nap now.” Bilbo said automatically as he opened a can of chopped tomatoes, pouring the content into a pan with slightly fried meat. 

*

Thorin had taken to the boys swiftly and the boys had taken to their “new” uncle just as swift. Something within Bilbo twisted slightly at the notion and he went into the kitchen to fetch some tea and maybe some biscuits. He grabbed for his and Dís favorite biscuits; home made by Bilbo’s hand as Dís was still rubbish at anything that held the ting of House Wife to it. 

He halted halfway there and glanced out into the hallway and towards the living room. He grabbed some soft cookies they boys could nibble on if they wanted, poured the tea into a teapot, got himself a carrot from the fridge and carried all into the living room. The boys cheered as “their” biscuits were presented to them and Thorin laughed as his nephews showed faces of pure bliss as the put the soft treats into their mouths. Dís gave Bilbo an odd look which then turned slightly worried when her best friend of many years just put the carrot into his mouth and chewed solemnly.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected

Thorin had soon stayed for more than two weeks and Bilbo didn’t even try to question when he was leaving, having more or less accepted that Thorin had somehow moved in with them as his new job was being set up and settled for him. The book shop owner avoided the oldest Oakenshield as best he could though, which was quite easily near impossible. The twins adored their uncle and would follow him around when he was home, and when Thorin wasn’t home they would always ask for him. Bilbo sighed heavily, and then there was the way Thorin’s gaze would linger on him. 

Bilbo had taken to squeeze at his stomach when looking into the mirror, a habit he hadn’t had since early university years. It was barely a secret, even if he did try to keep it from Dís, but perfect looking Thorin Oakenshield made Bilbo Baggins very self-conscious and fidgety. 

“Bilbo, you soon done in there?” Dís knocked on the bathroom door, making Bilbo jump slightly.  
“Y-yeah, sorry…” He slipped into his shirt and buttoned it up.  
“I have an important meeting today.” Dís continued.

“I know, and you’ll do great, as always.” Bilbo opened the door, smiling at Dís who still had quite the bed hair.  
“I’ll be late home, don’t wait up for me.”

“Alright.”  
“Good man.” She grinned and kissed him on the cheek before slipping into the bathroom. 

Thorin was already in the kitchen by the time Bilbo came in, the man was dressed in a fresh and clean suite that only enhanced the man’s gorgeous features. Bilbo felt his face heat up, partly with shame for allowing himself to think like that, before he slinked past the man who was currently reading the local newspaper. Bilbo made for the frying pan, intending to make pan cakes for himself and the boys, but halted halfway. He glanced at Thorin who was still reading the newspaper,   
before he drew his hand back. Shuffling over to the bread box instead, fishing out some fresh bread instead.

Dís walked in, two tired boys in her arms. She put them down into their chairs before stealing Bilbo’s piece of bread.  
“I have to run, be nice boys.” She told her sons as she kissed their sleepy heads.

“mmn… bye Mum…” Fíli yawned.  
“Good luck, Dís.” Thorin smiled at her and was rewarded with a quick wink and smile himself before she went outside.   
“Bi’bo… pan’kecks.” Kíli leant heavily over his chair, looking sleepily up at Bilbo who was making himself a second piece of bread while grumbling about his stole one.

“Uh… not now Kíli, we’ll have pancakes for lunch today, alright?”  
Kíli groaned loudly at that, but was much too tired to really get his will through. Bilbo thought he caught Thorin looking at him for a moment, but wasn’t fast enough to catch the man. 

“I think it is time for me to go too, long day ahead.”  
“R-right, uh… have a nice day.” Bilbo offered, turning towards the counter to prepare the boys food. He didn’t see how Thorin was about to reach out for him, biting his lips slightly. A light snore from Kíli made him snap out of it and start walking away.

“You too, Bilbo.” He said a little shakily before he left. 

*

Neither Thorin nor Dís were home by dinner time, so Bilbo made them pancakes for dinner, much to the twins’ joy. Afterwards they were allowed to sit up an hour extra after the end of Kid Hour on TV. A key turned in the door and Thorin walked in just as Bilbo was putting the two to bed.

“Uncle…!” Fíli cheered and held his arms out for Thorin who was leaning against the door frame, watching Bilbo bend down as he tucked Kíli in. He smiled at his nephew and walked over, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Now, you should sleep, you’ve been up longer than you should.”  
“Bi’bo said we cu’d!” Kíli defended.

“I’m not saying you did anything wrong, I’m saying you two devils should sleep and rest up for tomorrow.” Thorin re-tucked Fíli in before moving over to Kíli, Bilbo had discreetly moved away again.

“I’m taking you two to the park.” Thorin winked at them and chuckled at the cheer he got. He leant down and kissed Kíli’s forehead as well before making sure his “youngest” sister-son was well tucked in, knowing Kíli would climb out of his own bed and into Fíli’s the moment Thorin shut their door. 

“Sweet dreams.” He told them softly before switching on the gentle night light and closing the door. Sure enough there was shuffling inside the moment he closed the door, but he didn’t try to stop them. He knew what it meant to be close to one’s siblings. 

He heard faint noises from the kitchen and started walking over out of sheer force of habit.   
Bilbo was wearing a cardigan over his usual neat button-up shirt. Said shirt was buttoned up a bit from working over the stove and running after the twins though. 

Overall, Thorin just thought the man looked so… soft… He ached to touch him, feel the wonderful soft and warm creature that in his mind was Bilbo Baggins. His mouth felt dry, even as he licked his lips to chase the feeling.

“Ehem, I can warm some food for you if you are hungry.” Bilbo’s gentle voice snapped him out of his haze.  
“I, sorry what? Oh, oh no I’m fine I had dinner with some of my colleagues.” 

Bilbo just made an affirmative noise and carried on cleaning the stove before opening the dishwasher to put the now clean dishes away.   
Bilbo, being a bit below average when it came to height, had to stand on his toes to reach the highest shelves, doing so caused both his cardigan and shirt to ride up a bit. 

Thorin loosened his tie before stepping over, hardly aware what he was doing. His hands placed themselves on the smaller male’s hips, before sliding up. Under his hands Bilbo had frozen completely, eyes wide, but Thorin didn’t notice any of that as he relished at the hint of Bilbo’s soft body underneath his clothes. His wandering hands slipped under the cardigan and shirt, touching warm skin. He bit his lip in excitement and the giddy feeling that rushed through him; he leant down a bit, chin against Bilbo’s shoulder for a moment.

“You look so delicious right now…” He murmured into the other man’s ear, hands moving forward till they entwined over Bilbo’s stomach, embracing him.  
“T-Thorin, what are you…” Bilbo shuddered as he felt an excited tingle run up his spine when Thorin’s beard brushed against his neck. 

“Please, Bilbo, can I have you…?”   
Bilbo couldn’t believe his ears, but the arms around him, hands stroking his stomach gently, and the hot breath against his cheek….

“Yes…” He said shakily.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's redemption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read chapter 6 first if you only now saw the update, I posted two chapters today.

Bilbo came to the conclusion that he had never blushed so hard in his entire life. He had nothing to compare to, as until now Bilbo had never done much in regards to “bedroom activities”, the gentle man had barely kissed anyone. But even with the lack of knowledge on the subject, he had liked it… Thorin was, according to Bilbo anyway, an attentive and gentle lover who seemingly took great pleasure in making his partner feel good. Bilbo smiled carefully, despite the situation. 

There was still the question as to why, how and when… He turned to look at the dozing Thorin that lay beside him. He reached forward carefully and touched the other man’s cheek, feeling the short beard against his fingers. Thorin made a pleased sound before slowly leaving his half-asleep state. He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before a look of realization, and then dread entered his features. His entire body snapped around so he could face Bilbo who flinched slightly.

“B-Bilbo? What have I… oh no, no I’m so sorry…” Thorin his face in his hands.  
“S-sorry?” Bilbo looked at him, his heart dropping a bit.

“I never meant to, but you…. I’m so sorry I forced you to…” Thorin couldn’t manage to complete his sentences.   
“Forced me…?” Slowly the pieces began falling into place in Bilbo’s mind. “I was surprised maybe, but you didn’t force me.” Bilbo said firmly, Thorin peeked out at him from under his hands.

“I do want to know why, though, I was under the impression you could not stand me and my… my looks.” Bilbo’s temporary courage fled him at the end. Thorin moved his hands away so swiftly, Bilbo was afraid he’d hit something in his rush.

“Couldn’t stand…? You…?! Whatever gave you THAT idea?!” Thorin’s eyes had widened.   
“Yes well, there was university and well… you, uh, stated you didn’t really like well…” Bilbo gestured down to his middle. Thorin groaned and hid his face against the pillow this time.

“I was young and foolish, afraid of my friend’s reactions.” He grumbled into the pillow. Bilbo propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at his sudden bedmate. 

“Reactions?” He prompted the other carefully.  
“First to the fact that I was feeling attracted to men…” Thorin spoke slowly.

“There’s nothing wrong with that now is it…?” Bilbo had been through those kinds of realizations long before university, but never had to deal with them because, well, reasons. 

“Of course not, well… Maybe, I felt like that at least. Everyone around me had and still have so high expectations to me… I’m the oldest sibling, I was an honor student, and I was captain on several sport teams. I feared if they knew, everything would change and be… I am not sure, just, different. And I felt I had already let my father down by choosing another path than taking over after him, even if Frerin volunteered to take over for me…”

Bilbo could feel Thorin’s pain and fears, he had them himself once when his parents were still alive and he had decided to tell them about his preferences. His mother and father had shocked him by being angry at Bilbo for DARING to think that they would treat their beloved son any different just because he didn’t have much interest in the female sex. He reached out and touched Thorin’s shoulder, carefully at first and then doing a soothing, rubbing motion with it. A silent way to tell Thorin that Bilbo understood what he meant. 

Thorin chanced a glance up at him then.

“And then… there was my ah… preferences…” He said carefully. “I wanted, want, my partner to be, well… soft.”  
Bilbo raised an eyebrow in a slightly shocked question. Thorin blushed and hid his face again.

“I just…You’re so soft and warm and… cuddly. Everything about you represents home and comfort to me…and I find you…incredibly sexy as well…” even though it was mumbled into the pillow, Bilbo heard him well enough as he blushed all the way to his ear tips. Finally he at least thought he knew how Dís had felt when Víli began to show his affections to Dís.

“But I’m… You are…” Bilbo drew in a heavy breath. “You’re handsome and fit and… well you’re not fat.” He finally managed to stammer out. Thorin finally left the pillow to stare at Bilbo.

“Neither are you Bilbo, uh, fat that is.” Thorin added as Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him again. Thorin decided on a new tactic seeing as Bilbo hadn’t run away from him yet. 

“You are deliciously soft…” Thorin bit his lip again and leant down. “And you don’t get to decide whether I find you sexy or not…” He hovered just above Bilbo’s face. 

“…is this your roundabout way of asking me to go out with you…?” 

Thorin blushed heavily and bit his lip once more, Bilbo searched the blue eyes above him and found nothing but sincerity. He still couldn’t quite believe it, but he leant up and pressed his lips against Thorin’s softly none the less. 

“Alright…” Bilbo breathed out shakily when the kiss ended. Thorin’s smile was brilliant and made Bilbo feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
The dark haired man lay down and pulled Bilbo against him, drawing in the scent of him with a sigh against those honey brown curls. Bilbo felt a little awkward at first, but finally found somewhere he could put his hands and rest against Thorin’s more or less chiseled chest.

“Would it be okay if we… didn’t tell my family just yet…?” Thorin’s voice rumbled pleasantly in his chest. 

“Oh God, yes.” Bilbo answered, not quite ready to face that chaos just yet. Thorin hummed his thanks and silence wrapped around them again. Bilbo thought it was a pleasant silence until Thorin broke it again.

“So… mind telling me what we actually did?”  
Bilbo blushed scarlet and began stuttering again. 

“Did we… do it all?”

“No, no, definitely not. I am new to this, thank you very much.” Bilbo felt like he was a rush of words and embarrassment.

“Good, I want to be properly coherent when that time comes.” Thorin smirked as Bilbo spluttered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am fully aware that things seem to progress fast with our dear Bilbo and Thorin, but the tension has been between them for years and this shall be further explored and explained in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is Bi'bo youl wife uncle?"

Somehow they managed to not blow their cover on the same day it started, even so, Dís had noticed the change that seemed to linger between Bilbo and her brother. She noticed how Bilbo seemed to be even more hyper aware of Thorin’s presence and how Thorin would sometimes be close to Bilbo and her friend would get this slightly scandalized look on his face. If Thorin was bullying her friend, God help him she would toss him from a tall building. 

“So, I’ll be late today again. Deadline tomorrow.” She kept her eyes on Bilbo when she said it, Thorin walked in dressed in casual clothes. When she got no other response than that affirmative sound Bilbo would make to tell you he had heard what you said, she turned to Thorin. 

“Casual dress-up at work today, Thorin?”  
“Day off actually.” Her brother replied smoothly, it was not lost on Dís that Bilbo seemed to tense slightly. 

“Ah, then you’ll take care of the boys today then.” She kissed her brother on the forehead. “And be nice to Bilbo or I will toss you out of a building.” She murmured to him while giving him a heavy glare. Thorin gaped at her, but she was all smiles again before walking over to Bilbo, slapping his butt and kissing his neck, cackling as Bilbo hissed at her when she left. 

*

“Dís thinks I am bullying you.” Thorin dropped as they ate lunch together. Bilbo stopped with his fork halfway into his mouth.  
“Wha’?” The piece of egg fell down onto his plate again.

“You tense up whenever I am close…” Thorin moved his blue gaze down to his own plate.  
“B-but, that’s because I’m…I’m afraid I’ll wake up or, you’ll change your mind or…”  
“I won’t change my mind…!” 

Bilbo flinched at the sudden raise of voice and the boys snapped to attention as well, staring wide eyed at their uncle.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Thorin cleared his throat before looking up at Bilbo again.

“Bilbo, I won’t change my mind, and I know I am to blame for this insecurity, no don’t argue, I mean this insecurity with me. But please, Bilbo, I know who and what I like and I like you. If I make you uncomfortable, please tell me so I can either fix it or… or remove myself from you.”  
“I don’t want that…!” Bilbo said hurriedly and Thorin let out a short sigh of relief.  
“Then, what must I do to earn your affections and forgiveness?”

“Oh, Thorin, you already have them you just, need to be patient with me.” Bilbo’s features softened and he smiled almost shyly at the other man.  
“I am trying, but it is getting hard you know.” Thorin sighed, but he was smiling enough that his nephews deemed the situation fixed and went back to their own food again.

*

“I picked up the stuff you wanted.” Thorin said loudly to Bilbo as he dropped the bags in the hallway.  
“Great, come on in and say good night to the boys.” Bilbo answered, putting Kíli and Fíli to bed. Thorin came in and smiled enthusiastically back at his sister-sons, letting Bilbo pass him.

“Uncle, is Bi’bo you’l wife?” Kíli asked innocently.  
“My… why do you say that…?”  
“Cos you ‘ug him and do otah love stuffs with him.” Fíli piped in. So the boys had noticed Thorin’s occasional caresses and affectionate touches, probably some of the things he had said to. They needed to be careful. He cleared his throat.   
“Yah, like ‘em in the Tv Showls…!”

“That’s shows, Kíli, and Bilbo isn’t my wife. We’re just… very good friends, alright?”  
“M’key…” His nephews said in unison, already tired from a very active day with their uncle. He chuckled, kissed their foreheads, flipped on the night light and closed the door with soothing whispers of a good night. 

He noticed Bilbo had taken the bags and followed the noises of him bustling about in the kitchen.   
“Thorin, what is this…?” Bilbo was holding something in his hand; Thorin got a good look and gaped, patting his pocket. Crap! He had forgotten to put that in his pocket instead of slipping it into the bags from the grocery store. 

“Oh, uh…well… something of mine?” Thorin fidgeted slightly as Bilbo studied the bottle intently.   
“Only for you…?”

Thorin’s head snapped up and he stared at Bilbo with wide eyes. Had the other just? He had, hadn’t he? He opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land.   
“Maybe we should-“  
“Yes, yes we should, I mean, if you are okay, no, if you want to that is-“Bilbo was by him, a pair of fingers pressed against his lips.  
“Just…go slow and be…patient.”

Thorin smiled slowly and leant down to kiss the other. 

*

Oh, Thorin was both slow and patient. They turned off the main light in Bilbo’s bedroom, and only let the dimmed night stand lamp glow for them. Thorin began unbuttoning Bilbo’s shirt before they made it to the bed, slipping the white fabric from the shorter man’s shoulders before leaning down to taste the skin.   
Bilbo had his hands in Thorin’s belt; fingers sliding over the belt buckle every now and then as he focused on the feel of Thorin’s fingers and mouth against his swiftly heating skin. As Thorin moved closer to his neck, Bilbo shuddered and slowly, shyly began to open the buckle and drag the belt away. 

By the time Thorin reached Bilbo’s neck with his mouth, his own shirt was unbuttoned and hang loosely from his shoulders and his arousal had long since began stirring within his trousers. Bilbo gave a startled moan as Thorin must have brushed over a sensitive spot on the man’s neck. The taller male smirked and made sure to find the same spot again while resting his hands against Bilbo’s hips. 

He lowered Bilbo onto the bed before climbing in himself, making a point of worshipping all of Bilbo’s upper body with his lips and fingertips. It wasn’t long before Bilbo was writhing and gasping underneath him and it sent pleasant tingles down Thorin’s spine. 

Bilbo’s pants he was pushing down slowly as he moved lower and lower with his lips. His lover’s breathing had become heavy and would sometime squeak out Thorin’s name. It would seem his dear Bilbo was quite sensitive; Thorin had to fight the urge of biting his lip which he so often did when he saw or found out things he liked or things that turned him on further. 

When his pants were pushed past his hips, Bilbo helped kicking them off. Thorin was every bit as sweet, attentive and patient as he had been last time, only this time he seemed more controlled. He ran his hands through that thick, dark hair and bit back a moan as Thorin touched him through his underpants. 

“T-Thorin…” He mumbled, closing his eyes as he felt his underpants being pushed down in the same, slow and slightly teasing manner as his trousers had been. He blushed furiously as he felt his erection stand to attention as it was freed from its confinements. He was about to voice his embarrassment, but it came out as a strangled moan mixed with a half startled yelp as Thorin pressed a kiss against it.

“C-come here…” Bilbo keened at him, Thorin met his eyes and smiled brilliantly, his own cheeks flushed slightly. With a shared effort they managed to get Thorin out of his pants and underpants without breaking much of the current lip-lock they were engaging in. It was by far the messiest kiss Bilbo had ever received and given.

“Bilbo…” Thorin breathed against Bilbo’s cheek, hands caressing his sides again.   
“I want to… that is… well try…” Bilbo mumbled against Thorin’s shoulder. He was about to give an annoyed huff at his own fumbling, but Thorin seemed to have understood anyhow. A rush of warmth went down Bilbo’s spine as he heard Thorin flick open the flask he had bought earlier the same day. 

“Spread your legs for me.” Thorin’s deep and now also husky voice murmured into his ear and Bilbo followed orders at once and marveled, for a moment, over the fact that he didn’t feel exposed. All he could really feel was the need and this burning, consuming affection for Thorin. 

A slick and cold finger prodded at his entrance and he gasped and tensed up a little, before willing himself to relax reminding himself of the time he had experienced with toys, which he had guiltily and blushingly ordered from the internet, from before. Thorin moaned a little himself at the feeling of his fingers being allowed to push slowly into Bilbo. 

Bilbo moaned again and grabbed Thorin’s shoulder; the other leant up and caught his lips in another passionate and messy kiss, pushing his finger in further and already starting to rub at the entrance with a second finger. 

“Alright, that’s enough! I’ll not have you bother Bilbo, Thorin, Honestly you’re a grown…man…” Bilbo froze completely and stared horrified at Dís who was now filling Bilbo’s bedroom entrance. Here he was, spread out for Thorin, with Thorin’s finger inside him of all things, still panting and skin flushed. And there stood his best friend, and Thorin’s little SISTER, staring at him. 

“…Could you please LEAVE?” Thorin growled, he was not having his price taken so easily. That was, until he remembered who it was behind him in the doorway and that said someone wasn’t supposed to know about this yet. It was perhaps a delayed reaction, but Thorin froze still as well for a second before hurriedly dragging Bilbo’s duvet over their hips, hiding at least their lower halves from her sight. 

“W-What…When did? What is this?” Dís sounded so confused Bilbo would have laughed if he wasn’t, you know, naked and spread out for her BROTHER. At least Thorin’s finger had slipped out when Thorin had moved to cover them.

“I can explain-“ Bilbo tried to stutter.  
“You better! I expect both of you in the living room in FIVE minutes!” She huffed and closed the door, before returning mere seconds later and opening it again.  
“So you don’t get any ideas.” She warned and left again.

Thorin groaned and slumped down against Bilbo, who in turn patted his lover’s shoulder awkwardly. This, he had a feeling, would be absolutely horrible, but if he was lucky he wouldn’t faint from all the blood rushing to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicornzcupake illustrated that wonderful moment when Dís walks in! HAVE A LOOK!
> 
> http://unicornzcupcake.tumblr.com/post/44950029203/color-update-full-scene-dis-disturbing-thorin
> 
> It is awesome, thank you hun!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is secretly a genius.

Bilbo sat down into the sofa, fidgeting slightly under Dís hard stare. They were soon joined by Thorin who plumped down into the sofa next to Bilbo, looking anywhere but Dís. Everything was quiet, awkwardly so. Finally Thorin just let out a frustrated growl.

“Please, sister, just say whatever you want to say.” He looked up and met his sister’s eyes for the first time since Dís had barged in.  
“You’re gay…”

“I had noticed, yes.” Thorin scoffed, Bilbo was more or less forced to drag his lips up into a slightly wry smile.  
“But you are so not gay…” Dís continued, Bilbo arched a brow at this and Thorin just stared.  
“I mean you, all those girls and… well…” 

“I never took any of them home, did I? I talked about them.”  
“But you also don’t have the fabulous fashion sense!”  
“…excuse me, what?”

“Dís, I don’t have that either.” Bilbo finally entered the conversation.  
“Yes, but up to this day I thought you were asexual!”  
“What, why?!”

“You NEVER mentioned anyone as, well, attractive, hot and so on.”   
“Dís…” Bilbo said quietly. “This…uh the homosexuality, it, doesn’t bother you does it?”  
“You two, are SO not gay! I refuse to, if anyone wants to be gay around here they need at LEAST one pair of fancy clothing.” Dís threw her hands up. Bilbo and Thorin just looked at each other.

“I think she’s still kinda in shock.” Bilbo whispered to Thorin.   
“Dís…” Thorin tried again.

“Oh for heaven’s sake you two, I honestly couldn’t care less about your sexuality. I am far too conflicted on other matters to care.”   
“Conflicted?” Bilbo raised a brow again.

“I should be protective of Thorin, he has a lover now and I’m his younger sister who wants big brother’s attention. Yet the lover is my best friend, so I should be envious of Thorin for stealing your attention? See, conflicted!”  
“What are you, 7?” Thorin groaned.

“I NEVER got to do this, thanks to you being dumb and hiding something from your family that, for goodness sake, would not change our opinion about you in anyway. We’re your family Thorin! And all those years you’ve been there for us all, not just me and Frerin, but dad as well after he lost Mum. Now, I know that no one will turn you away and if some of them did they would not be worthy of you.” Dís had gotten up and walked over to the sofa. She straddled Thorin’s lap, embracing her brother warmly. 

“You are, and will always be my beloved, if somewhat dimwitted, big brother, Thorin. And I will always love you, even when I am pissed at you.”   
Bilbo just looked at them, a bit misty eyed himself as Thorin wrapped his own arms around Dís, hiding his face against her shoulder as his own shoulders sagged slightly in relief, but still moved gently with quiet tears that were currently soaking through Dís’ sweater.  
They sat there, in a now comfortable silence, for quite a while before the siblings finally pulled away from each other.

“Now…” Dís looked down at Bilbo.  
“About this relationship…” she said and had this typical Dís-glint in her eyes, Bilbo groaned and leant against Thorin as said man rolled his eyes and just smiled. 

*

Even if Dís sighed and groaned, she agreed to not tell the rest of the family just yet. Thorin wanted to settle things with Bilbo first, you know, just to make sure and such things. Dís was about to raise her voice again but Bilbo quickly shook his head.  
That did not stop her from pushing the two into Bilbo’s bedroom and close the door swiftly. 

“No way.” Bilbo deadpanned.   
“She’ll be listening, won’t she?” Thorin looked at the door.  
“We’ll just sleep tonight.” Bilbo sent him a comforting smile and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Thorin shook his head while chuckling, walking over. 

*

Thorin managed to settle well enough into this new role where he would allow himself to show Bilbo affection while others saw, as long as it was within the house. Dís would constantly ask Bilbo if he needed her to slap Thorin, again and again Bilbo reassured her that everything was fine.   
“But don’t you want to show him off?” She whined one evening Bilbo made the dinner and Thorin still wasn’t home.

“Dís, Thorin’s happiness is way more important to me, alright? And he isn’t comfortable with being all out in the open and neither am I for that matter. There is no rush, I trust Thorin.” 

Dís sighed heavily, but let it go. There were squeals of joy from the hallway, signalizing that Uncle Thorin was back.   
“Busy day?” Dís had her elbow on the table and her head leaning against the propped up hand.  
“Very.” Thorin said as he brushed in, two four year olds clinging to his legs as he made his way over to the stove so he could kiss Bilbo on the cheek before settling by the table. 

“Boys, go wash up, dinner.” Bilbo ordered.  
“Yes, auntie.” Bilbo cringed but didn’t have time to berate the kids before they dashed off in a fit of giggles.   
“Four murders, over a short time period, all handled in the same way.” Thorin leant back against his chair.   
“Huh, and you’re actually talk work when at home. This case is growing out of hand then?” Dís arched a brow.  
“You could say that.” Thorin huffed. 

“I thought Scotland Yard was brought in.” Bilbo put the still steaming pot onto the table.  
“Uh… Bilbo, brother is with the Scotland Yard.”  
“… I’m sorry, what?”  
“What, you knew that!”

“No I didn’t! all you’ve ever said was ‘Law enforcement’.”   
“That- ugh never mind.” Bilbo threw his hands up into the air in defeat, Thorin cleared his throat. 

“Anyway, this one leaves weird notes. Doesn’t look like a real language even, no one with linguist training has any idea about it. The Profilers can only tell us that he’s a nutcase that gets off on making these mysteries and then planting them on people he kills.” 

“This is hardly dinner topic now is it?”  
“Sorry, sister, you’re right-“

“Hang on, how do they look?” Bilbo touched his lover’s shoulder. Thorin looked at him for a moment before he reached down into the bag he carried to and from work, he fished up a case file and handed it to Bilbo who opened it and studied the papers within, look of concentration upon his face.

“No, hold a moment, see here?” He leant down and put the file over Thorin’s plate, pointing and murmuring to Thorin who looked very much intrigued. Bilbo finished explaining and Thorin grabbed him and kissed him soundly on the mouth just as the boys entered, they made the obligatory sound of disgust as adults kissed in front of them.

“Why have you been hiding this brilliance, my lovely Bilbo!” Thorin grinned at him.

The next day Dís had to play Bookshop-sitter as Thorin took Bilbo with him to Scotland Yard.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deduction-bros

It was like Bilbo had swapped places with someone Thorin didn’t know when they walked into Thorin’s department. 

“You’re late again, Thorin.” A burly man approached them; Bilbo just looked him over once before doing subtle glances here and there.   
“No I’m not Dwalin, and you know it.” Thorin scoffed. Dwalin threw his head back and laughed before he suddenly looked serious again.   
“We’ve received another- who’s this?” Finally the man noticed Thorin’s shorter companion. 

“Ah, this is Bilbo Baggins a… friend.” Thorin swallowed and hoped he wouldn’t be in trouble for that later on, Bilbo didn’t even bat an eyelash though.  
“I didn’t know it was bring-a-friend-to-work-day today, Thorin?” Dwalin arched a slightly bushy brow.  
“Bilbo saw the files I got with me last night.” 

“You let a civilian have a look at-“ Dwalin began to roar, making more than a few heads turn in their direction.   
“Because this civilian apparently reads more than your entire compartment combined, Mr. Dwalin.” Bilbo cut the Chief Detective Inspector off. Dwalin just looked at the shorter male and was met with an equal stare. 

“And what, do you mean by that, mister Baggins.” Dwalin said slowly, Bilbo glanced at Thorin who motioned towards an office door. Within and with the door closed, Bilbo fished out a heavy book from Thorin’s bag as Thorin opened the case file.  
“Look here, these are the same symbols, your killer here isn’t very original, stealing other people’s codes.” Bilbo snorted as he traced the symbols.   
“Okay, so what’s the trick?” Dwalin said, impatiently. Bilbo shot him a look before snatching a note pad from Thorin’s desk, beginning to translate the rest of the notes.

*

With Bilbo’s help they caught the killer the very same day. Thorin barged into his office where Bilbo was still looking over some things that could go into the report later on. 

“You are the most brilliant, sly little shit I’ve had the pleasure of meeting.” Thorin grinned from ear to ear as Bilbo looked up at him with a crooked smile.  
“I’m just well read, Thorin.”   
“Figuring out where he was AND giving us a probable psych profile of him to help us catch him isn’t just being well-read you know.” Thorin’s grin simmered down to a knowing smirk as he walked over to the still seated Bilbo. 

“Why are you smirking like that?” Bilbo couldn’t help smile at his beloved.  
“Hm, maybe because I just found out that brains is definitely the newest sexy.” He murmured and leant down, Bilbo’s cheeks heated up slightly but he grinned in return and leant closer as well. They both jumped apart, Bilbo pushing the chair straight into the desk, as Thorin’s office door slammed open. 

“Alright, who was it, who solved the case before I got back!?” A man with golden brown hair, slicked backwards with something that didn’t make the hair look like a helmet. The man’s short beard was split into three ways, a bit odd but it added character. 

“Nori…” Thorin breathed, Bilbo arched a brow at the slight worry in Thorin’s voice. Nori’s eyes were upon Bilbo at once, seemingly trying to force himself into Bilbo’s soul. There was an intense, but cold intelligence in those eyes. Bilbo met the gaze as best he could. 

“So, this is the freelance detective.” Nori said slowly, closing the door behind him.  
“Only when these guys need it.” Bilbo shrugged.  
“Which they always do, because they’re dumb.” Bilbo opened his mouth to at least defend Thorin but Nori waved his hand.  
“No, no, practically everyone is. You though… You I can’t quite place.”   
“Humor me.” Bilbo challenged the sharp faced man.

“Hm…You seem confident, at ease even when you have never been here before, which means you believe in your analytical and intellectual skills.” Nori stopped, tilting his head ever so slightly, eyes narrowing a bit. 

“But as I say that you glance at Thorin, not a shared look, not for approval or confirmation… ah, you are insecure in your own skin, particularly around society’s “approved body figure”, you have delicate hands which tells me you don’t do much hard labor. Possibly a desk job, there is a lot of paper work, shows on your hands as well. Your posture is firm, I don’t see you as someone who does horseback riding, and you don’t have the shoulders for archery, possibly dancing then.” Nori concluded. Thorin just looked mildly thrown off, clearly showing he had heard this kind of thing before.   
“Mostly correct.” Bilbo praised before continuing before Nori could open his own mouth.

“As for you, mister Nori, you seem confident in every move and word. Nothing can really bring you down, except perhaps your brother, two brothers’ judging by your slight twitch there. Brothers because of no apparent feminine touch in your style at all which would also mean you don’t have a girlfriend. As said you seem almost smugly sure of yourself, which points to elder brother, however you twitched when I only mentioned one brother and then frowned when I mentioned two. I take my guess at middle child then, with big brother most likely not approving of you for some reason, or you always have disputes, maybe because of younger brother. 

You pride yourself in your work and title, your badge is clearly visible and swiftly reached should you need to hold it out even though you have no need for it here at headquarters. Your entrance suggests you are used to order people around and they let you because you are most likely one of their best men, judging from the slightly wet smell still on your clothes I’m guessing you’ve been up north for some reason.” Thorin gaped, Nori he knew about, but Bilbo? 

“That was… wow…” He said slowly. Nori just kept his eyes at Bilbo, who in turn met his eyes with his own blue ones. Then Nori smiled a genuine smile.  
“Can I offer you dinner, Mister Bilbo?”  
“Wouldn’t mind if you did.” Bilbo got up and grabbed his coat, before Thorin knew what was going on, both Bilbo and Nori was gone.

“Wait… what just happened?” Thorin said slowly, Dwalin who walked by at that moment stopped and looked at him, his mug of coffee held up.  
“You alright there, Thorin?”  
“Yeah just… I think Nori made off with my friend?”   
“What, really?”

“For dinner…” A cold hiss began settling within Thorin as he clawed his way out of shock.  
“Nori took someone out for dinner? Ho-ho just wait till I tell Ori, he’ll tell Dori and the bloody worry wart will probably expect a happy announcement by the end of the week.” Dwalin snorted before he saluted Thorin with his mug of coffee before continuing down to his own office, sipping the rich drink. 

“Happy… announcement?” Thorin snapped out of it and grabbed his own trench coat, leaving his bag in his hurry to try and find the two. If he didn’t find them he would go home and sulk and wait for Bilbo to come home.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family moments

Dís had just gone to bed herself, tired of keeping a moody Thorin company, when Bilbo came home again. Thorin was sitting in front of the TV, not paying attention to whatever was going on there.

“Thorin…” Bilbo greeted carefully from the entryway to the living room. Thorin, who had carefully figured out what he was going to say, forgot all of it and just rose to his feet.

“What the hell was that!?” He growled, as this was the question that had been gnawing at him since Bilbo had left with Nori earlier the same day.  
“What was what?” Bilbo looked a bit surprised at the outburst.  
“That… thing, you and Nori…” Thorin’s anger deflated as it finally hit that he had nothing real to be angry about.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Thorin, but I was just amazed by his massive intellect that I just leapt at the chance of talking to him for a bit.”  
“His massive intellect? As far as I can remember you matched him evenly.” Thorin let a small smile tug at his lips. Bilbo blushed pleasantly.  
“I’m just-“

“If you say well-read again, Bilbo, I won’t believe you. How did you come by such an impressive skill?” Thorin’s tune was completely different, deeper with an edge of husky. Bilbo’s blush darkened.  
“Well I’ve always enjoyed observing, I took psychology and other random subjects just to get the gist of it…” Bilbo tried to shrug, but it faltered a bit as Thorin wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Brainy is definitely the new sexy.” He purred and leant down, kissing Bilbo gently.   
“You’re not mad… at me dashing off like that all of a sudden?” Bilbo breathed as Thorin pulled away. He shook his head.  
“I trust you and I realize that you were just two kindred souls having fun in ways only kindred spirits can, kind of the same as when I and Dwalin just decide to wrestle on too stressful days.” Thorin chuckled at Bilbo’s sheepish look.   
“Oh, good, I like Nori’s company, it was refreshing. He’ll be coming over tomorrow.”   
“Bilbo… do I have to worry about losing you to Nori’s intellect?” Thorin frowned, Bilbo laughed heartily.   
“He’s not my type.” Bilbo said smugly, sneaking his arms around Thorin, leaning into him. The Detective felt his heart beat pick up.  
“And relationships and sexuality makes him “a slave to his bodily needs, it is bad enough that he has to eat and sleep.” Or so he said.” The smaller man giggled which in turn made Thorin smiled softly.

“His loss, I say sexuality is rather stimulating.” A small kiss was pressed against his collarbone and Thorin could feel his entire body heating up.  
“Shall we try then, my Bilbo?” He murmured, the nip at his jaw was all the confirmation he needed. 

*

Thorin had been given another day of the following day, as a sort of reward for solving the case (he had brought in Bilbo who solved the case and that counted.) So the two were subjects to Dís endless cooing and babble as she came to see why none of them were up yet. Thorin groaned and buried his face into Bilbo’s hair, clutching his beloved closer as Dís came to stand over them to poke at them as she cooed at them for being so adorably cute. To make things even more fuzzily warming, the twins raced in as well and did their best to wiggle between Thorin and Bilbo on top of the covers. 

“Are you two even decent under the covers?” Dís asked.  
“Ugh, yes we are.” Thorin muttered darkly, still not used to the thought of his sister seeing him and accepting him like this.   
“Wonderful, make space for mum boys!”   
“Dís, no!” The two men groaned as Dís flung herself into their bed as well, giggling with her boys as she wiggled between the two men, Fíli and Kíli using the adults as objects to be climbed. 

“Ah, well this is rather nice, don’t you agree boys?” Dís grinned at the twins who cheered loudly in return. Bilbo grabbed Fíli and tickled the boy before nestling him against his chest. Thorin had become distracted by Kíli who was bouncing on top of his chest. Dís looked at her brother before leaning over to Bilbo.  
“Now I can actually see why you like him.” She smirked as Thorin cooed at Kíli, helping him to bounce. Bilbo just smiled and hid it from view by pressing a loving kiss against Fíli’s temple.

*

Dís had taken the boys out for some shopping and Thorin had Bilbo exactly where he wanted him. He looked up at the half naked man and smiled lazily as he reached up to touch the flushed skin in front of him. Bilbo shivered and leant down, pressing his forehead against Thorin’s naked chest. Their trousers were undone and slowly slipping down as the wiggled about and pressed against each other in an increasingly needy fashion. 

Bilbo began kissing Thorin’s neck and jaw in the way he knew the man loved and sure enough, soon the room filled with Thorin’s quiet moans and content sighs.   
They were still in the living room, on the sofa, having planned to move… well, soon. But not just yet, they felt too good to move just yet.   
Thorin should have known, should at least have felt a slight tingle. But his senses were completely warped by the fact that Bilbo was using his delicate tongue to lick his way over to Thorin’s mouth, meeting Thorin’s tongue in an eager fashion. 

“Thorin, where the hell are you, your sister said you’d be home-“ The booming voice barely registered in Thorin’s head at first, he just kept on kissing Bilbo while pushing his hips up and reveling in the small noise Bilbo made from the friction. Then there was clearing of someone throat and the voice and words hit through the foggy daze, making Thorin snap to attention and sit up so fast he nearly knocked Bilbo over. 

Horrorstruck he stared directly into the face of Dwalin.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís wins herslef some money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I had sev. chapters written up for you but my pc went ahead and kidnapped them all!   
> thus I had to rewrite it from the ground up, hence the delay.  
> I am really sorry!

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, then at Dwalin, before moving his eyes back to Thorin. He rolled his eyes and got up, straightening his clothes a bit more.  
“Would you like some tea, Mister Dwalin?”

“uh…” Dwalin tore his eyes away from the mortified Thorin to look at Bilbo who slipped past him before making his way towards the kitchen.  
“Ah, yes that’d be lovely.” He finally managed to stutter out, he kept his eyes on Bilbo until he could no longer see him.  
“Huh, never would have taken you as one of those.” He muttered quietly.

Thorin heard though and he tensed up even more than before, his eyes wide and staring. Upon turning back to Thorin, Dwalin realized his mistake.  
“Not that there is anything wrong with that! It’s all… fine.” He finished lamely, doing weak attempts to show emphasis by waving his arms.  
“We know it’s fine.” Bilbo answered for Thorin as he reemerged with a tray filled with cups and a steaming teapot.   
“Please, take a seat” He added before putting the tray down and then sitting down next to Thorin, a Thorin who was still very tense and not removing his eyes from the just as tense Dwalin. 

“Oh for goodness sake, you two.” Bilbo groaned and turned to look at his beloved.  
“Thorin, Dwalin won’t give you anymore troubles about this than he would if you were sleeping with Lobelia across the street.” He exclaimed, Thorin wrinkled his nose so much he felt a cramp coming on.  
“Fine, Primula next door then.” Bilbo offered a slight smile before looking over to Dwalin, the shorter man’s face was perfectly polite, but there was nothing civil in those normally soft, now terrifyingly piercing, eyes.

“Will you, Detective Inspector Dwalin?”   
“O-of course not! I have nothing against it, never had. It’s all fine.” Dwalin said quickly, meaning every word.   
“So stop acting like that, both of you.” Bilbo continued and rolled his eyes for good measure. Thorin cleared his throat and went about pouring them tea, while Dwalin relaxed somewhat in his seat.

 

“Now then, what brings you here, Dwalin?” Thorin finally said after a slight, but not completely, awkward silence.  
“Right, I did some research on that case you pointed me to, just like you asked.” Thorin straightened a bit, out of interest this time.   
“Víli…?” Bilbo looked over at his beloved who gave a short nod. 

“You were absolutely right, all of them have been treated as individual cases, closed and brushed off as deadly bar brawls.”  
“Except we know Víli never would even get close to bars.” Bilbo supplied.

“Yes, your Víli is one of the few cases that are still partly open because of the miss matching between what happened and the personalities involved.” Dwalin nodded.

“You said they are being treated as individuals, clearly you’ve seen a connection?” Thorin pushed on.  
“The way they met their end and how life was taken from them.” Dwalin continued.

“And none of you thought to check it out? If the next town had seen something similar or…?” Bilbo arched a brow at the detective inspector.  
“Ah…no, bar brawls happen often enough, they don’t usually end in deaths, but… well it happens.” Bilbo just groaned at the sheer lack of sense.   
“But now we have enough material to reopen them and gather them into one case worthy of The Yard?”  
“Yes, I’ve already begun the paperwork and this brings me to my second reason for coming here.”   
“Second reason…?” Bilbo sipped his cup.

“I’d like to request that you also enter this case, Bilbo Baggins. In fact our head detective Nori is the one who requested it. I found it a little unprofessional, begging your pardon, but he insisted.”   
Thorin and Bilbo both stared at Dwalin like the man had grown an extra head.  
“Me…? You want me on the case? Isn’t it enough that Thorin alone is in the gray zone because of relations to one or several of the victims?” Dwalin nodded, a bit sagely. 

“Yes, normally that would be it. But this has been a sleeper case for ages and your personal involvement will provide motivation. This is according to Nori, mind you, and after ages of struggling against his endless whims and not after-the-book-kind-of-ways, I’ve just decided to go with it. God have mercy on me.”   
Bilbo was about to try and reason further with Dwalin, but Thorin placed his hand on Bilbo’s knee. They looked at each other, Bilbo feeling himself getting lost in Thorin’s very expressive eyes. 

“I would very much like to have you with me in this, Bilbo.” Thorin said softly. Bilbo placed his own hand over Thorin’s, giving it a light yet firm squeeze.   
“Alright.” He simply said. 

“Ah, we’ll set you up at the yard of course.” Dwalin added.  
“He can share my office.” Thorin arched his brow at Dwalin who nodded quickly

 

Noise from the hallway distracted them from the upcoming silence and soon Fíli and Kíli darted in and launched themselves at Thorin and Bilbo. Dís soon followed and smiled at them all pleasantly.

“So, did I earn any money or what?” She inquired and looked at Dwalin with a knowing smirk. The D.I sighed and dug out his wallet.  
“Earn money?” Thorin frowned. “Why would you earn money from Dwalin, Dís?”  
“Oh, I just told Dwalin something he didn’t believe then I made it a bet.” Dís said innocently.  
“…What exactly did you tell him?”

“Oh, you know…” Dís sang as she grinned. “That you were buggering Bilbo.”  
Bilbo choked on his tea as Thorin went rigid beside him, Dwalin sighed heavily and handed Dís the agreed amount.  
“Bugg-ring…” Fíli copied. “What is?” He looked up at his uncle with big, wondering eyes.   
For now Thorin ignored his nephew and glared fiercely at his sister.

“I hate you, Dís.” He said with passion.  
“Mm, me too brother, me too.” Dís cooed back at him and both Bilbo and Dwalin huffed out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
